Réincarnation: 18 ans et papa de deux nains
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Après sa mort le nain Linar devient un humain sur Terre: Maël. Il rêve de son ancienne vie. Quand il prie pour revenir en Terre du milieu, il va retrouver ses fils Fili et Kili chez Bilbon Sacquet. Comment vont ce passer les retrouvailles?


**Réincarnation: 18 ans et papa de deux nains **

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond vêtu d'un simple jogging dormait sur son lit, draps à terre. Maël s'agitait dans son sommeil, il voulait se réveiller mais son rêve l'empêchait. Un rêve si réaliste, réel au point de se demander s'il était vraiment là. Sa vison défilait sous ses yeux, contenant maintes détails, et douleurs.

Un souvenir.

Oublié.

Un souvenir d'avant sa renaissance.

_Il était jeune, dans des grandes cavernes habités. Il courait tenant la main de sa mère, voulant aller voir son père à la forge. Sa mère lui semble aujourd'hui effrayante avec ses larges épaules, et sa petite barbe châtain. Son père n'était pas mieux, petit, trapu, une chevelure blonde tressée et une longue barbe complétait le tableau. Mais pour son jeune lui, tout était normal et il courra dans les bras de son géniteur, ravi d'apprendre d'avantage sur le métal._

_Le souvenir devenu flou jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un autre groupe de nain. La plupart, des guerriers étaient blessés._

_« Erebor est détruite, nous demandons asile. »_

_Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une jeune naine resta accroché au bras de se qui devait être son frère. Elle releva sa tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent._

_Le rêve se fit de plus en plus rapide, montrant des brefs images ou rires avec la naine qui l'accompagné souvent._

_Premier baisé, ses pleures lorsqu'elle perdit son père et Frérin son frère, les discutions autour d'un feu, l'acceptation de son aîné Thorin dans leur relation, le tressage de ses cheveux, leur mariage, la chasse, son sourire lorsqu'elle lui apportait un bon repas après une dur journée, les caresses, la passion, les plaisanteries avec ses amis, le ventre qui gonflait, les changements d'humeurs terrifiants sous le regard bienveillant de son beau-frère qui s'amusait de son bonheur/malheur, un petit bébé blond dans ses bras, l'enfant -Fili- grandissant espiègle, les cauchemars, les histoires avant le couchers... Toutes ces images lui évoquait un sentiment de nostalgie._

_« Papa, comment ont fait les bébés ? » demanda un jeune Fili de 4ans._

_« Euh... Pourquoi tu veux savoir cela mon trésors ? »_

_« Ba, je veux un petit frère pour jouer avec moi! »_

_Puis comme si Mahal entendit sa prière, un bébé vint au jour quelques mois après. Kili ressemblait plus à Dis, sa femme, avec sa chevelure brune. Le bébé pleurait beaucoup, au point que ses parents avaient tout les matins des larges cernes. _

_Puis tout changea._

_Il était entouré d'orc, des monstres hideux. _

_Blessé, épée à la main il se battait sachant que les renforts n'arriverons pas à temps._

_Sang._

_Douleur._

_Poussière._

_Il c'était écroulé._

_Agonisant sur le sol, il n'entendit pas les guerriers arriver sur le champ de bataille. Il s'entait quelqu'un tâter son pouls mais il s'en fichait._

_Il voulait sa femme._

_Qu'aller t' elle devenir une fois veuve ?_

_Puis ses enfants âgés de 5ans et de trois mois, ils grandirons sans père..._

_C'est plein de regrets qu'il ferma les yeux, néanmoins rassuré en partie. Il pouvait compter sur Thorin pour veiller sur eux..._

Il ouvrit les yeux, se leva précipitamment regardant de touts les cotés. Il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, le corps en sueur.

« Dis...Fili...Kili...Ma famille. »

C'est la première fois qu'il voyait autant de sa vie antérieur. Après s'être vidé de son sang, il c'était réveiller dans un endroit chaud. Aussi incroyable que c'était, il se souvenait des cris d'une femme, l'eau qui partait, sa première bouffé d'air. C'était sa renaissance.

Autrefois Linar fils de Libur, il était Maël Dimmont simple étudiant.

Sa nouvelle vie est monotone, rien à voir avec la précédente. Pas de guerre, pas d'orc, pas d'elfes, pas d' Ered Luin...

Il avait souffert, mais pour rien au monde il regretterait sa vie de nain.

Si seulement...Il pouvait revenir.

Le jeune humain pria Mahal, comme avant.

Il décida de sécher le lycée aujourd'hui, priant jusqu'à que le soleil se lève haut.

Mais rien.

Déçut et fatigué il se recoucha.

…...

Je sentais le vent me souffler au visage. Je croyais pourtant avoir fermer la fenêtre. Étrange...

J'ouvris les yeux, mon corps se trouvait allongé sur une petite colline verte couverte par deux cheminées.

La comté !

La vue des petits hommes aux longs pieds poilu confirma ma pensé. J'étais de nouveau en Terre du milieu, loin des montagnes bleues certes, mais plus proche que jamais de chez moi qu'avant!

Les hobbits me regardaient avec suspicion. J'avoue que dans ma tenu de nuit XXI ème siècle je devais être bizarre.

J'ignore depuis quand je dormais, mais la nuit était de nouveau tombé.

« Si je pouvais trouver quelques vêtements à ma taille ça serait cool. »

Le ciel nuageux laissé aucun doute sur le temps de demain. Je stoppa ma contemplation des étoiles sur une scène pas loin.

Balin, un vieil nain que je connaissais entra dans le trou d'un hobbit.

« Mais que fait il ici ? »

Curieux comme je l'ai toujours étais, je m'approcha. Une rune gravé sur la porte verte désignait la présence d'un cambrioleur. Je frappa.

« Si c'est encore un nain, je le laisse dehors ! » hurla une voix de l'autre coté de l'entré qui s'ouvra.

« Bonjour monsieur, Linar pour vous servir. Je voudrais connaître la raison sur la présence du nain Balin, arrivé un peu avant moi. »

Le semi-homme aux cheveux bouclé parut surprit de me voir. Apparemment voir un humain comme moi devant chez lui doit le perturber.

« Et bien, sachez monsieur que je l'ignore moi même. Ils sont arrivés, se sont présentés et là ils pillent mon garde manger ! »

« Permettez vous que je rentre ? Je voudrais lui parler. »

« Au point ou j'en suis... » le pauvre lâcha un soupire démoralisant.

Il fut facile de deviner où se trouvait la réserve avec tout les bruits. Balin était là, avec plus de rides que dans mes souvenirs ainsi que son frère Dwalin toujours aussi musclé.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda ce dernier.

« C'est moi Linar. Après ma mort je suis devenu humain, mais c'est toujours moi mes amis.»

« Prouve le ! »grogna Dwalin

Leur méfiance était normal, à part quelques caractéristique de mon visage et avec ma jeunesse j'avais changé.

« Balin, souvient toi lorsque Fili avait trois ans, il avait dessiné sur ton grimoire. Je l'ai forcé à s'excuser et t'ai invité au dîné pour pardonner sa conduite. Pour ne pas qu'il se fasse punir par sa mère, tu n'a rien dit à personne d'autre. Quand à ton frère, il a eu une cicatrice sur la cuisse lors d'une partie de chasse avec moi. Je suis le seul à savoir que cette marque n'est pas dû à un animal comme tu l'a dit à tous, mais que tu t'est coupé seul. Cela vous suffit il ?»

« Par Mahal, c'est donc vrais ! »

J'étais heureux de revoir mes amis, on peut dire que ces retrouvailles furent émouvante.

« Balin, sais tu comment ils vont ? »

Pas besoins d'être devin, il comprit vite de qui je pensais. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'après ma mort, Thorin aida sa sœur à élever les enfants, que ceux-ci étaient de bon garçons un peu joueur et inconscient. Fili utilisait mon ancienne épée qu'il entretient au combat, quand à Kili, il est archer. Ils doivent d'ailleurs venir eux et d'autre nain pour une quête.

J'avais hâte de les voir. Mais 77ans c'étaient écoulés, l'un ma jamais connu et l'autre était très jeune...

La porte sonna et Bilbon Sacquet(du moins c'est le nom que j'ai vu sur la boite aux lettres ) alla ouvrir. Et j' eu la sensation que mon cœur cessa de battre.

« Fili »

« Et Kili »

« Pour vous servir ! » firent ils synchronisés

« Vous devez être Mr Socquet ! » fit le jeune brun avec un sourire adorable

« Non, vous vous trompez de maison ! »Il tenta de leur fermer la porte, mais l'un des frère le bloqua.

« C'est annulé ? »

« Ont nous a pas prévenu. »

« Quoi ? Non, rien à était annulé ! »cria le jeune hobbit qui ne comprenait visiblement rien.

Souriant, les nains rentraient, faisant comme chez eux avant de déposer leurs armes. Entassé sous le poids du métal, Bilbon lâcha tout.

« Il est au bord de la crise de nerf.»

Cette réplique attira l'attention sur moi. Mes deux fils s' avance vers moi pour ce présenter. Fili avait bien grandit et me ressemblait beaucoup avec ses longs cheveux blond. Kili lui ressemblait plutôt à la ligné des Durin, il a hérité les gènes du cotés de sa mère.

Voyant que je n'arrêtais pas de les fixer sans dire un mot, Balin s'interposa pour me donner un coup de main.

« Les garçons, cela risque d'être un choc pour vous. Cette homme est la réincarnation de Linar, votre père »ajouta t' il avec douceur.

Plus direct tu meurt...

Mes fils se pétrifièrent, puis tourna la tête vers moi puis en direction du vieux nain comme s'ils s'attendaient à une mauvaise blague. Comprenant que non, ils me regardèrent à nouveau choqués avant... De s'évanouir dans mes bras.

« J-Je vais les porter sur les fauteuils. »

J'ai 18ans et je me voilà papa de deux nains presque adulte. Ma vie ne sera plus ennuyeuse...


End file.
